The present invention relates to rack and pinion systems. Rack and pinion systems have been well known to move the rack along a linear path due to the rotation of the pinion meshed with the rack. The typical rack and pinion system usually consists of a spur gear pinion and a straight gear rack. The rotation of the pinion causes the rack to move in a straight path. The disadvantage with a conventional rack and pinion system is that the pinion is typically not designed to support a substantial normal load perpendicular to the rack. If a substantial normal load were applied perpendicular to the rack, the teeth of the pinion and rack would typically wedge together causing the teeth to break once a rotational torque was applied to the pinion. Thus, only a directional load, or in other words a load substantially parallel to the rack in the direction of travel of the rack, could be applied. To overcome this shortcoming, conventional rack and pinion systems generally use a set of rollers or guides to support a substantial normal load applied perpendicular to rack.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the issues set forth above.